Modern automotive headlamps require precise positioning of the filament with respect to the reflector. In addition, they require precise positioning of a filament shield forward, aft and to the sides of the filament to prevent the forwards aft and sideways projection of light rays directly from the filament. In particular, the embodiment described prevents the utilization of light rays from approximately the lower half of the filament.
The prior art fails to teach a method of mounting both filament and filament shield in a precise manner while requiring only normal handling of the parts during assembly.